


Mi príncipe especial

by lady_chibineko



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, amistad, leyendas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Un misterioso libro, un mundo extraño y una nueva amiga para Sakura... esta es la historia de la pequeña Adry.Nota: Este fic lo terminé en el 2003, así que mi estilo es diferente y menos pulido que el de ahora. Pero le tengo mucho cariño, así que lo subo en pos de la nostalgia. Y no hay correcciones.





	Mi príncipe especial

**Título: Mi príncipe especial**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

 **Nota:** Este fic esta ambientado después del final de la serie y de la segunda película, por lo que se puede decir que Li esta viviendo en la ciudad de Tomoeda y además es algo así como es novio de infancia oficial de Sakura (para completa desesperación y ataque al hígado de Touya); y Eriol ha decidido quedarse un tiempo más en Japón... al niño le gusta divertirse a expensas de la parejita y el futuro cuñado; además de que no pudo separar fácilmente a Nakuru del brazo de Touya... y encima esta comenzando a sentir un cariño especial por Tomoyo. Hechas estas pequeñas aclaraciones comienza el fic.

**Capítulo I: El libro sin título**

**Hace mucho tiempo; en algún lugar de china**

"P-pero ama.... porque esta tan molesta, si yo sol......"

"¡¡¡NI UNA PALABRA MAS!!!!, COMO TE ATREVES A SEGUIR DIRIGIRTE A MI DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE!!!!"

"P-pero... "

"¡PERO NADA! Desde este momento yo te castigo, a ti... mi peor fracaso. No sirves para nada, y encima te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esta manera. Desde este momento vivirás encerrada en una pesadilla de la cual ni la muerte te podrá liberar, y ese será tu castigo... por toda la eternidad....."

"¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!..... ¡¡¡¡¡AMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Tiempo presente en Japón, en la ciudad de Tomoeda**

La tarde continuaba apacible mientras que un grupo de estudiantes de primaria se encontraba paseando luego de las clases.

"¡Pero que alegre te ves hoy Sakura!, de verdad que me gusta verte tan feliz... Ahhhhh.... ojalá no se me hubiese acabado la cinta de la videograbadora .... T_T"- después de decir esto Tomoyo hizo un mohín de descontento y a la vez resignación; después de todo por lo menos estaba allí para disfrutar de la alegría de su amiga, aún cuando no la pudiera captar para la posteridad como casi siempre lo hacía.

"Pero Tomoyo, que cosas dices... estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas mejores que estar grabándome siempre -_-v" - decía Sakura a la vez que por andar caminando de espaldas para hablarle a Tomoyo se terminó tropezando estrepitosamente con Li, quien luego de sostenerla justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera termina poniéndose tan rojo como la misma Sakura.

"Vaya, vaya; ustedes dos si que hicieron una pareja muy interesante al final, ne?"- dice con una sonrisa y un gran doble sentido Eriol; quien luego dirigiéndose a Tomoyo le extiende una cinta de video en blanco- "Mira Daijouji; justo aquí tengo una cinta nueva que tal vez puedas usar"

Tomoyo toma la cinta emocionada dando miles de gracias mientras que la coloca de manera rápida en su cámara de video y comienza a grabar de manera bastante profesional a su mejor amiga.

"Ay!, ustedes no tienen remedio; pero aún así me alegra mucho que todos seamos amigos"- dijo Rika de manera divertida mientras que las graciosas escenas antes descritas pasaban frente a sus ojos de manera tan natural.

"Y hablando de amistad... ¿Sabían ustedes que la palabra amistad se origino en.....?"- pero antes de que el joven y alegre Yamazaki pudiese iniciar otro de sus muy bien estructurados relatos; Chiharu ya lo estaba ahorcando hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones al tiempo que replicaba que si quisiera un cuento; preferiría ir a leerlo a la biblioteca.

En ese preciso momento Sakura lanza una sonora exclamación ante lo cual Tomoyo preocupada le pregunta que es lo que pasa, y ella con una gran gota en la cabeza dice: "Es que olvide que mi nii-san esta trabajando hoy en la biblioteca de Tomoeda; y me dijo que fuera apenas pudiera en la tarde porque debía de darme un encargo para papá... y lo olvideeeeee T_T, snif"

"En ese caso será mejor que nos apuremos todos para llegar rápido y así Kinomoto no incumpla con lo que le pidieron de favor, ne?"- dijo Eriol con su acostumbrada calma de siempre; tras lo cual todos se dirigieron camino a la biblioteca de Tomoeda... aunque la más emocionada con la idea era Naoko, el solo pensar en que podría buscar muchos libros sobre espantos la animaba muuuuuuuchooooooo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Llegaste tarde monstruo... ahora no me podré desocupar hasta que la biblioteca cierre y no te podría dar el encargo hasta entonces; lo cual sería inútil pues entonces podría llevarlo yo mismo. No solo eres un monstruo feo, sino también inútil"- terminó de decir Touya con su típica expresión huraña de siempre, mientras seguía acomodando libros y veía de reojo a Sakura, quien ya se empezaba a calentar por los comentarios de su nii-san... otro poquito más ¡y lo patearía!.

"Pero Touya; como le puedes decir eso a Sakura... ella vino hasta aquí con toda su voluntad, además se muy bien que ese encargo no es tan importante."- dijo Yukito con su típica amabilidad de siempre, mientras que Touya ya lo miraba feo por arruinarle los insultos hacia el monstruo, pero eso a Yukito no lo afectaba mucho, por no decir que nada; así que como si nada hubiese pasado se dirigió de manera cortés hacia Sakura preguntándole si quería ayudarlos a él y a Touya a acomodar los libros en los estantes bajos.

"SI!, me encantaría; y estoy segura que a los demás también les gustaría, así que voy a preguntarles."

"¿Los demás?"- preguntó Touya con un ligero mal presentimiento.

"Si, vine con mis amigos, ellos están por otras secciones de la biblioteca; vine con Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran"- terminó de decir Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

*Shaoran*- pensó con disgusto Touya, al tiempo que Sakura sonreía feliz mientras daba media vuelta para preguntarle a los demás.

"Ya Touya, no es para tanto"

"TU NO TE METAS"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que todos los niños comenzaron a ayudar a acomodar libros en los estantes del almacén de la biblioteca, pues ese era el trabajo de se día de Touya y Yukito; y cada quien se había adueñado de un estante en particular acerca de lo que más le interesaba.

Yamazaki estaba en la sección de ciencia ficción, junto con Chiharu, quien se le unió solo para evitar que encontrara demasiado material nuevo; Naoko en la sección de Mitos y Leyendas; Rika en la de repostería, junto con Yukito quien estaba al otro extremo del estante que era la sección de alta cocina; Tomoyo en la sección de Arte y Decoración; Li y Eriol en la sección de Magia Antigua; Touya arreglaba la sección de Literatura clásica que en realidad era inmensa; y por último Sakura arreglaba una pequeña sección de libros que no tenían nada de especial, simplemente era una sección de libros que no mucha gente solicitaba leer, que no eran muy llamativos, y ella solo los estaba arreglando... era la sección más escondida y solitaria de todo el almacén.

Sakura se encontraba limpiando los libros uno por uno y ordenándolos en orden alfabético por el titulo del libro. Habían libros que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que existían, incluso había uno llamado "¿Qué hora es?", y ojeándolo un poco descubrió que se trataba de un libro que contaba la historia de los relojes a través de la historia del hombre... bueno, a ella no le gustaba mucho leer; pero quien sabe, era pequeñito y tal vez pudiese encontrar algo interesante, además le daban pena todos eso libros, nadie los leía...

Sakura siguió en su labor cuando chocó con un libro no muy llamativo; era de tapa un poco gruesa, de color marrón y sin decorados en la cara de esta, aún estaba en una bolsa y en esta había una pequeña notita que decía: vendido a la biblioteca de la ciudad de Tomoeda en una subasta en el año de 1980. Procedencia del libro China. Sakura se sorprendió... ese pobre libro había estado guardado allí desde hacía años y nadie lo había leído...¡Ni siquiera lo habían sacado de la bolsa!... Examinó un poco mejor el libro, si venía de China tal vez tuviese algún poder mágico oculto... nada... bueno, quiso saber el título pero no lo veía... tal vez estuviese debajo de la nota en la bolsa... Abrió la bolsa y sacó el libro; volvió a revisar por todos lados, en la tapa no había nada; abrió el libro para ver si el título estaba en el interior del libro, pero después de mucho buscar en las primeras hojas no lo encontró.

*Pobre libro*- pensó con tristeza Sakura.

Algo ya más interesada, sin saber aún porque pues a ella no le gusta leer mucho que digamos, Sakura abrió el libro y le dio una ojeada rápida al interior... y con sorpresa descubrió que algunas páginas tenían ilustraciones muy raras, como toros azules y cosas por el estilo, así que se decidió mirar los dibujitos nada más, pero mientras iba pasando llego a un lugar donde habían un montón de páginas en blanco hasta el final; ¿En que momento se acabó la parte escrita?, ella no se dio cuenta. Con algo más de interés comenzó de nuevo por las hojas escritas, quería saber en que punto se acababa el libro y por que habían hojas en blanco... Sakura paso una hoja tras otra hasta encontrar la página donde la escritura acababa, y siguió con los dedos las letras hasta que se acabaron, entonces pudo ver que justo al costado de la ultima letra escrita y sobre la cual ella tenía puesta su mano se empezaba a formar una nueva letra; y en el mismo instante que ella notó esto y sin siquiera tener tiempo de separar la mano del libro se vio rodeada a una rara luz y de pronto el almacén de la biblioteca desapareció de a su alrededor, y se encontró en un extraño lugar parecido a un desierto.

Estaba tratando de averiguar mentalmente lo que había sucedido cuando una vocecita le grito "¡CUIDADO!", y luego de sentir algo pequeño y esponjoso chocar contra ella cayó de lleno sobre la suave arena blanca que estaba a su alrededor, al tiempo que una bandada de extrañas aves de hielo azul pasaban volando bastante bajo, casi rozando con su espalda; y a medida que Sakura levantaba la cabeza y veía a esta extraña bandada alejarse volando hacia un rumbo desconocido, la misma vocecita le dijo: "Si te hubiesen tocado ahora serías un cubo de hielo. ¿Quién eres tú?, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes...."

Sakura voltea y vio con asombró al dueño de esa peculiar voz.. era un pequeño gatito blanco y muy peludito, que extendió una patita al tiempo que decía: "¿Pero que estás esperando?, tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí... vamos sígueme... "; y saliendo del pecho de Sakura, desde donde le había hablado por último vez dirigió sus pequeñas patitas hacia algún destino por completo desconocido para Sakura, al tiempo que volvía a apurarla para que le siguiera.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y siguió al gatito, y entonces se presento dándole su nombre completo y con mucha cortesía. El gatito, que en realidad era gatita, para su caminata y se volteó sobre su sitio mirando a Sakura, y entonces con un suspiro se disculpó por su mala educación..."Lo siento, hacia mucho que no recordaba hablar con nadie, creo que perdí la costumbre de ser cortés; mi nombre es Adrastea, mucho gusto."- y tras esta corta presentación reanudo su camino con Sakura por detrás.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Cielos, estar entre todos estos libros de cocina me ha dado hambre"- exclamó Yukito para luego voltearse donde Rika y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa le preguntó..." Sabes?, voy a comprarme algo de comer, y como sería una gran descortesía comer solo voy a preguntarle a los demás si quieren que les compre algo...¿Te gustaría a ti que te compre algo de comer?".

Ante la pregunta y teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado muchas horas desde que comiera algo, Rika aceptó gustosa; tras lo cual Yukito fue de lugar en lugar preguntando a todos si querían algo de comer... hasta que por fin llegó donde se suponía que estaba Sakura y al no encontrarla se preocupo y fue donde Touya a preguntarle si sabía donde estaba Sakura.

"No, ni idea de donde está; tal vez se fue al baño o tal vez esta por allí viendo algo en la misma biblioteca, ya sabes como es ese monstruo."

Yukito asintió y fue a comprar lo que cada quien le pidió, imaginando que podría comprarle a Sakura pues no podría dejarla sin comer; al tiempo que, por si acaso, volvía a donde se suponía que estaba Sakura y echaba un vistazo, pero no la encontró. Revisó todo cuidadosamente y luego se dijo a si mismo que todo estaba bien, pues de lo contrario alguien habría sentido algo si le hubiese pasado cualquier cosa, y por último todos los libros fuera de la caja de libros que le dieron a Sakura para ordenar estaban en su sitio, todo estaba en orden... incluyendo el pequeño libro de cubierta marrón y sin título que estaba colocado en el estante, nada estaba fuera de lugar.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Konnichiwa minna....

Aquí está esta escritora felina inaugurando el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que hago de esta serie.

Este por cierto va a ser un fic corto de unos 4, 5 o 6 capítulos que dará paso a otro más larguito en un futuro... claro que no tengo ni idea de cuando lo haré, pero espero que por lo pronto les guste el fic. Este también es el primero que hago en base a una historia de las CLAMP, que son uno de mis grupos favoritos de autores, si no es el que más quiero, porque la mayoría de sus obras me gusta mucho, y también tengo pensado hacer algún día un fic en relación a Magic Knigth Rayearth, así que ya veré.

Errrr.... bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta nadie notó el hecho de que una fuerza se llevó a Sakura a quien sabe que lugar dentro de ese libro. Pues bien, eso es lo más resaltante de este capítulo... en el siguiente capítulo Sakura descubrirá quien es Adrastea y que es lo que hace en ese extraño libro, al tiempo que entre suceso y suceso nacerá algo especial entre ellas.

Bueno, eso es todo... sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas o tomatazos, estaré esperando sus comentarios con interés.

Un gran bechito felino para todos

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
